Tragic Love
by misslolabrickerton
Summary: Based on a true story. Laren Camp had the perfect life, little did she know it was about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Laren's POV**

**Cheering and my boyfriend has always been my life. Little did I know my life was about to change. I stood at my locker waiting for Justin to come walk me to my car. I was excited about cheering at tonights big basketball game. I sat my heavy duffle bag on the floor right when Justin came up behind me.**

**Justin: "Hey babygirl, nervous about the game?"**

**I turned to face the love of my life.**

**Me: "Not at all, just not sure if I will make it on my ankle."**

**Due to a car accident, I wasn't able to cheer well on my ankle. He picked me up along with my bag.**

**Justin: "Don't worry babygirl, you'll do great."**

**He kissed my cheek and carried me to my car. I felt safe in his arms. I knew no one could hurt me. He put me down by my car and put his arm around me.**

**Justin: "Babygirl, I love you so much. If anything bad ever happened to you, I would be right there by your side."**

**I smiled at him and felt so happy. I remembered the day of my car accident, how he stayed by my side at the hospital.**

**Me: "Oh Justin, that's so true."**

**Justin: "All from my heart."**

**He opened the door to my car and helped me inside.**

**Justin: "Be careful babygirl. I'll be at the game soon. I love you."**

**He kissed me and closed the door to my car. I rolled down my window to say goodbye to him.**

**Me: "I love you so much more. I'll be careful for you."**

**He smiled at me and walked to the sidewalk. I rolled my window up and watched him disappear as I drove away. The game wasn't too far away, but in a part of town that wasn't the perfect place to be. I drove into the town very nervous. I kept my eyes on the street, not paying any attention to the people. I was less than a mile away from the school when my car started to slow down. I moved my car towards the side of the street and parked my car. Feeling really scared, I decided to walk to the nearest business and ask to use the phone to call Justin. I never noticed the tall figure that was slowly creeping up behind me. I stepped out of my car with my purse on my shoulder. I began walking down the sidewalk. I jumped in complete fear when an arm with a knife came around my neck.**

**Criminal: "Do exactly as I say and you don't get hurt."**

**I nodded my head yes almost in tealrs. He tied my hands tightly together with worn, rough rope. He lead me to a black van and threw me in the back. All I could think of was what would happened to me and how worried Justin would be. The van came to a stop in front of an old warehouse. He pulled me out of the van and drug me into a dark room. I cried in pain when he threw me on the cement floor, breaking my arm as I landed. I was so scared. I knew my cellphone was in my purse over my shoulder, but I knew I couldn't get to it. I screamed when the door opened and he walked into the room.**

**Criminal: "TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES!"**

**I quickly stripped of my clothes like I was told in order to keep from getting hurt. He slammed me onto an old hospital bed and tied my hands and feet to the rails. He injected something into my body that made me feel nothing and made me really sleepy. I watched as he left the room. I tried to keep my eyes open, but the next thing I knew everything was black.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Justin's POV**

**I rushed home from school, took a quick shower, and set out for the game. I couldn't wait to see Laren perform with the cheerleaders. I entered the town around, 15 minutes before the begining of the game. I noticed the black Nissan Altima parked by the sidewalk. It looked familiar to me. At first, I wanted to stop, but decided to go on to the game. When I parked and stepped out of my truck, I was greeted by Laren's best friend Olivia.**

**Olivia: "Justin, where's Laren? She should be here already. Coach is beginning to worry and get angry."**

**Justin: "I don't know where she is. She said she would be here. This makes me worry."**

**Olivia: "Come with me Justin, we need to tell coach."**

**I followed Olivia inside the gymnasium. I had a bad feeling deep inside of me but couldn't figure figure out why. Olivia led me to the cheer coach.**

**Olivia: "Coach, this is Justin, Laren's boyfriend. He said she should be here."**

**The coach gave me a serious, yet worried look.**

**Coach: "Did she leave in plenty of time to get here?"**

**I nodded and felt even more worried. just then one of Laren's other friends, Starcy, came running towards us.**

**Starcy: "COACH!"**

**Starcy: "I found Laren's car just a few blocks down the street, but she wasn't in it."**

**I knew the sense of worry inside of me was going rapidly. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Iphone.**

**Justin: "Guys I have to try to call her."**

**Coach: "Go ahead."**

**I dialed her number and pressed the cal button. The phone rang several times before I heard someone answer.**

**Criminal: "Hello?"**

**Justin: "Laren, babygirl?"**

**Justin: "WHERE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"**

**Criminal: "Sh's with me in the old warehouse building. She'll be just fine once she's dead."**

**Justin: "No! Don't put a single hadn on her!"**

**Criminal: "If you want to save her, you'll have to find her."**

**The line went dead. All I could do was stand in worry and shock.**

**Coach: "Justin?" **

**I quickly snapped out of the wave of shock.**

**Justin: "Yes?"**

**Coach: "Is everything ok?"**

**I fell to my knees in tears.**

**Justin: "Some guy has her in the old warehouse building. He's going to kill her if I don't attempt to find her. What do I do?"**

**Coach: "I'm calling the police. Justin, you and Starcy go try to find Laren. I'll tell the police to hury."**

**I jumped up from the floor. I grabbed Starcy's hand and ran to my truck. I never bothered to put on my seatbelt. I slammed my foot on the gas and sped towards the old warehouse. When I arrived, I parked my truck in front of her car and jumped out of my truck, not thinking that Starcy was with me.**

**Starcy: "Justin! Wait on me."**

**Justin:"No, you can wait for the police."**

**Starcy: "Ok."**

**I ran towards the door of the old warehouse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Justin's POV**

**I ran towards the door of the old warehouse. I kicked it down and ran inside.**

**I heard the sound of someone moving around. I slowly walked towards one of the rooms. I seen to criminal's shadow moving around. I crept slowly closer to the room. **

**Criminal: (to sleeping Laren) "Your boyfriend i going to be lucky if he still has you. Now to give you the secret injection."**

**I saw him hold the needle towards her stomach and immediatly knew what was happening. I quickly ran into the room.**

**Justin: "NO!"**

**Criminal: "I see you showed up."**

**Justin: "Leave my babygirl alone."**

**Criminal: "I will if you can beat me in a fight."**

**Justin: "No, just let her go. You got what you wanted."**

**I stood there scared, worried, and in shock when I saw Laren. I heard the sirens of police cars and heard Starcy talking to the officers. Just then someone grabbed my neck. I struggled to get free but couldn't. I was then thrown to the ground, busting my nose and lip in the process. I held my nose and tried to fight back. He was about to pull his knife on me when Starcy and the police ran in the room. The police tackled him to the ground and Starcy ran to me.**

**Starcy: "Justin, are you ok?"**

**Justin: "I think so, just beat up."**

**Starcy: "Here let me help you up."**

**She helped me off the floor andhanded me a towel for my nose. I walked over to my lifelessly sleeping girlfriend. I used my pocket knife to untie the ropes around her hands and feet. In tears, i traced the cuts on her hands from the tightness of the rope. I kneeled by her and held her hand.**

**Justin: "Babygirl?**

**She didn't answer.**

**Justin: "Babygirl, can you hear me?"**

**At first, she didn't answer, but then she moved her fingers. I looked at her and stroked her cheek.**

**Justin: "Babygirl, can you open your eyes?"**

**She slowly shifted in the bed, then moaned as if she were in pain. A police officer came over with a blanket for her.**

**Officer: "She looks cold. Better keep her warm. The ambulance is waiting outside."**

**I wrapped the blanket around her naked, freezing body. She moaned in pain as I lifted her from the bed. I carried her outside to the awaiting ambulance. I gently placed her on the stretcher and kissed her cheek. The paramedics loaded her into the ambulance and headed for the hospital. A paramedic sat me down on the sidewalk to take a look at my nose and lip. Starcy came over to me and sat dwon.**

**Starcy: "Feeling ok?'**

**Justin: "Yeah, just worried about Laren."**

**Starcy: "You'll get to see her soon at the hospital."**

**Paramedic: "Young man, drive you truck to the hospital and see a doctor."**

**I nodded. Starcy helped me off the sidewalk. I handed her the keys to Laren's car.**

**Starcy: "I'll drive it to the hospital."**

**Justin: "Thanks Starcy."**

**Starcy wrapped me in a friendly hug, then left in Laren's car for the hospital. My drive tothe hospital was silent. Tears streamed down my face, knowing my girlfriend was hurt by a mad man. I parked my truck and went inside to see a doctor. I approached the desk silently and looked at the nurse.**

**Nurse: "Can I help you sir?'**

**Justin: "Yes, I need to see a doctor."**

**Nurse: "Right this way sir."**

**I followed the nurse down the hallway. I stood still as she took my height and weight. She then led me to an examination room.**

**Nurse: "Just remove your shirt and lie on the bed. The doctor will be in shortly."**

**She closed the door. I removed my shirt and laid on the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to think positive. Suddenly, the doctor came through the door. He sat his clipboard on the counter and turned to me.**

**Doctor: "What seems to be the problem sir?"**

**Justin: "The paramedic told me to see you for my lip and nose."**

**Doctor: "Let me have a look."**

**The doctor examined my nose and lip. I stayed still as I was told and thought about Laren. The doctor looked at me.**

**Doctor: "Your nose isn't broken, just bruised and your lip should be fine."**

**Justin: "May I have something for the pain doctor?"**

**Doctor: "I'll give you some light pain medication."**

**Justin: "Thank you doctor."**

**He gave me the pain killers and left the room. I put on my shirt and went back to the front desk.**

**Justin: (to the nurse) "Excuse me, where can I find Laren Camp's room?"**

**Nurse: "Let me search it for you."**

**As I waited for the nurse to search for her room number. I noticed flowers in the window of the gift shop.**

**Nurse: "She's just being placed in room 117."**

**Justin: "Thanks and could you tell me how much those flowers are?"**

**Nurse: "They're $20.00. Since you're young, I'll let you have them for $10.00."**

**Justin: "May I buy a vase of pink roses?"**

**Nurse: "Of course."**

**She handed me the flowers and I paid for them. I went to the elevator and rode up to the third floor. I walked off the elevator and towards the desk. A nurse looked up at me and smiled.**

**Nurse: "Can I help you?"**

**Justin: "I'm looking for Laren Camp's room."**

**Nurse: "She's right down the hall in room 117."**

**Justin: "Thank you."**

**I walked away from the deask and down the hall.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I stopped at the door of her room, hesitating to open it. I closed my eyes and slowly knocked on the door.**

**Laren: "Come in."**

**Hearing her weak voice, I opened the door.**

**Justin: "Babygirl?"**

**Laren: "Justin?"**

**I ran to her bedside and looked at her. Her left arm lay on a pillow in a pink cast. Her right hand rest on her stomach moving in circles. I looked at her confused.**

**Justin: "Babygirl is everything ok?"**

**She looked at me and shook her head no. She looked at me and burst into tears. I sat the flowers on the beside table and kneeled beside her.**

**Justin: "Babygirl, please don't cry. You can tell me what's wrong."**

**Laren: "No Justin, you'll leave me if I tell you."**

**Justin: "No I won't babygirl. I love you."**

**She looked down at her stomach and back up at me.**

**Laren: "Justin..."**

**She started crying again and grabbed my hand.**

**Laren: "Justin he raped me..."**

**I looked at her in shock.**

**Justin: "Babygirl, are you ok?"**

**Laren: "No."**

**Justin: "Please tell me everything is ok babygirl."**

**She looked at me with ears streaming down her face.**

**Laren: "I don't know how to tell you this Justin."**

**Justin: "Tell me what babygirl?"**

**She closed her eyes and let go of my hand.**

**Laren: "Justin, he got me pregnant."**

**She burst into pouring tears and burried her face into the pillow under her broken arm. I was in complete shock, but I knew what to do.**

**Justin: "Babygirl look at me."**

**I sat on the side of her bed and placed my hand on her stomach. She looked up at me still crying.**

**Laren: "You aren't mad?"**

**Justin: "Not at all babygirl."**

**Laren: "But why? It's not your baby."**

**Justin:" It's going to be mine."**

**Laren: "How?"**

**I looked at her and smiled. I knew this is what I wanted to do.**

**Justin: "Babygirl, I want to adopt the baby and spen the rest of my life with you. I've been thinking about asking you because we've been together for so long. I just never could find the right time babygirl."**

**She looked at me and started crying. I thought I had really messed up.**

**Laren: "Baby, you really mean it?"**

**Justin: "Every word babygirl."**

**She reached out to hug me but stopped when she felt pain.**

**Justin: "Don't move babygirl. You don't have to hug me to let me know that you love me. I know you love me babygirl."**

**She smiled at me and rested her head on her pillow. I sat beside her in bed and ran my fingers through her hair.**

**Laren: "Baby are those flowers for me?"**

**She pointed to the flowers sitting on the table.**

**Justin: "I thought you would like them babygirl. I thought they would help you feel better too."**

**Laren: "Baby they're beautiful. I love them, but as much as you."**

**I smiled at her.**

**Justin: "Need anything babygirl?"**

**Laren: "I really want to go home, but I know I can't. I only need you."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Laren's POV**

**Afer waking up in the hospital, I knew something had happened. I knew my arm was broken and that I was pregnant with a mad man's child. In my mind I was extremely scared before Justin showed up. AFter he told me that he wanted to be here for me and the baby made me feel better. Never in my life did I think something like this would happen. I had fallen asleep shortly after justin had arrived. I slept for about two hours, then slowly started to stir. I moaned when I tried to stretch because everything hurt so bad. Justin watched as I slowly awakened.**

**Justin: "Babygirl?"**

**I slowly turned my head towards him.**

**Me: "Hmmm?"**

**He stroked my cheek gently.**

**Justin: "It's me babygirl."**

**I opened my eyes up completely and looked at him. I smiled because I knew I was safe.**

**Justin: "How was your nap babygirl?"**

**Me: "Better than before, no one was hurting me in my sleep."**

**He kissed my cheek.**

**Justin: "I know babygirl, no one is going to hurt you here."**

**I smiled. My stomach made a grumbling sound. He looked at me.**

**Justin: "You hungry babygirl?"**

**I nodded, knowing that I had not had anything to eat for several hours. He stood up, taking out his wallet.**

**Justin: "What would you like to eat babygirl?"**

**Me: "I think something light will do. I'm not really in for a huge meal right now."**

**Justin: "How about soup?" It's and it will make you feel better."**

**Me: "Sounds good." **

**He smiled and kissed my forehead.**

**Justin: "I'll be back babygirl."**

**He smiled and walked out the door.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Justin's POV**

**I walked to the cafeteria, hoping to find Laren something light to eat. I scanned over the daily menu, thinking soup would be best. I ordered her chicken soup, along with fruit juice, yogurt, and crackers. I paid and walked towards her room. I passed the gift shop on my way back. I stopped when a yellow baby blanket with ducks on it caught my eye. I raced in to buy it, then back to the room. I knocked on the door to make sure she wasn't sleeping.**

**Laren: "Come in."**

**I walked in holding her food and the blanket wrapped up in a box.**

**Me: "Hey babygirl, brought you some food."**

**Laren: "Yay! I was so hungry."**

**I sat the food down in front of her and helped her open it. She ate faster than I thought she would.**

**Me: "Whoa, you were hungry babygirl. Want your yogurt?"**

**Laren: "Maybe later. I don't want the baby being too fat."**

**She giggled, making me smile.**

**Laren: "What's in the box baby?"**

**Me: "What box?"**

**Laren: "The one in your hand silly."**

**Me: "Oh this box. It's a little surprise."**

**Laren: "For me?"**

**Me: "Of course."**

**I handed her the box and helped her open it, revealing the blanket.**

**Laren: "What's this baby?"**

**Me: "Baby's first blanket."**

**Laren: "Aww baby, it's so cute."**

**She smiled, making happy inside.**

**Me: "I think I'm getting this baby thing." **

**Laren: "Oh baby, you'll make a great dad."**

**I smiled thinking I would make a great dad. I kissed her cheek and picked up the mess from the food and the box. I watched as she relaxed and soon fell asleep again. I sat at her bedside and stroked her cheek. I knew I was doing my job just by being there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Laren's POV**

**I slept so peacefully that night, knowing I was safe. I'm guessing Justin fell asleep after I did. I woke up before him, yawning and stretching. I looked over at a sleeping Justin. He was sleeping on the couch to the right of my bed. Seeing him sleeping peacefully gave me total peace of mind. I felt like a huge jerk for putting him in such a large state of worry and stress. I placed both hands on my stomach, rubbing it in soothing circles. Mumbling softly, I talked to the baby. Justin stired slightly in his sleep. I looked over at him. He opened his eyes and yawned.**

**Me: "Well look who's awake."**

**He sat up, rubbing his eyes.**

**Justin: "Morning babygirl, how was your night?"**

**Me: "Much better."**

**He smiled after hearing my words.**

**Justin: "Now that's what I wanted to hear."**

**A sudden knock at the door startled me.**

**Justin: "Relax babygirl. It's only the nurses."**

**Each nurse walked in carrying something different. One carried my tray of breakfast, another with new bed covering for my bed, and another with my medication. They placed the things down and helped me out of bed. I sat slowly in my wheelchair, trying not to show how much pain shot through my body when I sat. The 3 nurses began changing my bed. Justin pulled the tray of food in front of me and opened the lid on the container.**

**Justin: "Look babygirl it's your favorite, pancakes with syrup."**

**I took one look at the food and morning sickness set in. I pushed the food away and threw up directly in the middle of the floor. Justin jumped up and rushed to my side. **

**Justin: "Babygirl, you ok?"**

**I nodded no slowly and threw up again. One of the nurses came to my side and rubbed my stomach.**

**Nurse: "Sweetheart, looks like you've had your first wave of morning sickness."**

**I nodded and raised my head. Justin held my hair back and fanned me with his hat. The nurse went to the bathroom and returned with a cool, wet towel. She wiped my face and helped Justin dress me in another gown and get back in bed. The nurse placed another wet towel on my forehead and started cleaning on the embarrassing mess I had left in the floor. Justin kneeled by my bed and held my hand.**

**Justin: "Babygirl, you feeling ok?"**

**I nodded no, turning towards him.**

**Justin: "Try eating something. You and the baby need food."**

**Me; "I'll try to eat."**

**He pulled the breakfast tray back in front of me. He cut my pancakes and placed a piece in my mouth. I ate it, knowing that I was not only feeding myself but the baby too. He smiled when I swallowed the last piece of pancake.**

**Justin: "Look at you babygirl, you finished."**

**I smiled, feeling better than I did before.**

**Justin: "I'm going to tell the nurse you ate. I'll be back."**

**He kissed my cheek and walked out the door.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Justin's POV**

**I walked to the nurses' desk and rang the small bell. One of the nurses that had come in Laren's room earlier came from the back.**

**Nurse: "Can I help you sir?"**

**Justin: "My girlfriend finished her breakfast."**

**Nurse: "That's great. I'll send someone shortly to pick up her empty tray. Anything else?"**

**Justin: "Could you tell me when she might can go home?"  
Nurse: "Let me check her chart."**

**The nurse sat at the desk, pulled out Laren's chart, and looked over it.**

**Nurse: "I don't see why she can't leave today, but it's the doctor's decision, not mine."**

**Justin: "Thank you."**

**I walked back to Laren's room. I opened the door and found her nodding off asleep. I smiled, sitting down in the chair by her bed. She looked over at me.**

**Laren: "Baby where did you go?"**

**Me: "I went to the nurses desk. I told her you ate."**

**Laren: "What did she say?"**

**Me: "She was happy that you ate. I asked her when you could leave. She said the doctor would have to say."**

**Laren: "He better hurry. I want to go home."**

**She slammed her broken and good arm on the sides of her bed. I could tell she was moody. I sat down slowly.**

**Laren: "Ugh, why me?!"**

**She burst into tears. I looked at her feeling sorry.**

**Me: "Babygirl look at me."**

**She looked up at me, still crying. I got up and kneeled by her bedside.**

**Me: "Babygirl it's ok. You'll be out of here soon. We'll be home a cuddled on the couch sooner or later."**

**She nodded. I kissed her and stood up. I grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes.**

**Me: "Calm down. It's going to be ok."**

**I stroked her hair, she immediately relaxed. I jumped when the doctor came through the door. I stood up.**

**Doctor: "Alright Ms. Camp. Let's check everything."**

**The doctor let her hospital bed all the way down and pulled the blanket off of her. The doctor listened to her chest, checked her vital signs, and wrote some things down.**

**Doctor: "Let's get you to and ultrasound room. I want to make sure your baby is healthy."**

**A nurse walked in the room with a wheelchair. I helped her walk Laren over to the chair. She sat down and the nurse wheeled her to the other room. She helped Laren onto the table and prepared her for her ultrasound. I sat close to Laren in a chair, holding her hand.**

**Doctor: "This gel may feel cold."**

**The doctor squeezed the gel onto Laren's stomach, making Laren shiver. She placed a remote looking gadget on Laren's stomach and moved it around. On the screen, a figure appeared. There was no longer a mad man's child but my child. The innocent child that I wanted to call mine. The doctor wrote a few things down on Laren's chart and looked at the both of us.**

**Doctor: "Ok . This is your baby. He or she is very healthy. You're one month into your pregnancy. You're due somewhere around May 24. Since everything looks great, I'll send a nurse to wheel you back to your room. I'll type up your discharge papers and you may go home."  
A huge smile crossed Laren's face. The doctor handed her a picture of her unborn baby and cleaned her stomach. The nurse helped her to her wheelchair and wheeled her back to the room.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Laren's POV**

**While being wheeled back to my room, I couldn't stop smiling. I had seen my future child for the first time and also was going home. I couldn't be more happier. The nurse and Justin helped me sit on the bed. The nurse left the room to get my papers while Justin dressed me.**

**Justin: "Ready to get dressed babygirl?"**

**I smiled and nodded. Justin found my favorite pajamas and helped me put on the pants. The nurse walked back in my room.**

**Nurse: "Sweetheart, your papers are ready. Let's get that IV out of your arm."**

**She pulled the IV out of my arm and placed a bandage where the needle was. Justin helped me put on my bra and shirt. He brushed my hair nice and neat. The nurse helped him place me in the wheelchair and gather my things. Justin signed my discharge papers and wheeled me out of the room.**


End file.
